coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8238 (18th October 2013)
Plot Hayley apologises for springing this on Roy but she could think of no way of building up to it. Roy wants to know why she would take herself away quicker than time would normally allow. He thinks it’s due to seeing Jane Rayner’s condition but she denies that, telling him that it’s been on her mind for some time. Before they can talk further, they are interrupted by Fiz and Tyrone, wanting to know how Blackpool went. Roy tries to use the diversion as an excuse not to talk further with Hayley but Fiz thinks she is tired and they leave. Hayley asks Anna to remain after her shift is over so that she and Roy can continue to talk. Alone in the flat, she tells Roy she has been thinking about this matter for a long time. Roy is hurt that even when they were enjoying themselves, she was thinking of taking herself away from him. Hayley insists that by taking her own life while she is still herself, Roy will not have to suffer seeing her either in pain or drugged. Furious, he tells her that he treasures every single extra second with her. They again interrupted when Anna has to leave and Roy uses this excuse to attend to the cafe where Gail and Audrey are discussing David, unaware that he spotted them at the table and left hastily. Hayley forces the issue and asks the customers to leave, telling them they are closing early. Their argument continues as Roy accuses her of being a hypocrite – she once prevented him from suicide and now she wants to do the same. Fiz and Tyrone hear of the incident at the cafe. Fiz wants to go round but Tyrone tells her to leave them alone. Roy and Hayley have reached no compromise and he walks out of the café. Fiz and Tyrone see this and go to see Hayley who admits they have had a row but won’t say why. David meets Roy sat by the canal. David tells Roy how his own life is ruined and he has nothing left. Roy listens and returns to the cafe where he tells Hayley that he understands what she wants but she is still wrong. Upset at his lack of support and at breaking point, she walks out and goes to No.9 where she asks to stay for a few days. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Canal Notes *Every scene in this episode was connected to or featured the storyline concerning Roy and Hayley Cropper with all of the scenes in the first half being set in Roy's Rolls and the cafe flat. *Roy reminds Hayley of his own suicide bid, which featured in Episode 5567 (25th August 2003) and Episode 5568 (25th August 2003). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy listens in disbelief as Hayley reveals what she plans to do when her condition worsens, and tries to make him understand why she has made this decision - but he's lost in a world of turmoil and confusion. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,010,000 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Hayley Cropper: "It’s battered and scarred and tired but I fought for this body." Roy Cropper: "Have I ever done anything but cherish it?" Category:2013 episodes